


A Little Bit of Erika by My Side

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [28]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderswap, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Seduction, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, inappropriate use of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Charlie catches Erika masturbating.





	A Little Bit of Erika by My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a certain infamous earworm I think everyone knows.

Charlene can feel it before she even goes upstairs. A overwhelming sensation of lust, of pleasure, like the overwhelming, musky -sweet scent from a bottle of perfume someone spilled in the room, or the inarticulate but unmistakable vocalisations of an amorous neighbour. And when she opens the door, she still isn't prepared for what she sees. Erika is lying on the bed, red hair splayed on the pillow around her, long lithe legs spread and raised, framing pale breasts and a dripping pussy.   
A massive, heavy-looking metal dildo is driving into and out of her pussy, at a measured sedate pace that matches Erika's heavy breathing and the rhythmic twisting/jerking of the vibrating shiny points on her tits and are those nipple rings? Is Erika really wearing nipple rings? How could Charlene have missed that? And those silver-ruby bars look really good on that pale skin. Charlene feels that she has been pacing herself, holding off orgasm, letting it build but postponing the release itself until...  
"Hello honey, want to join me?" asks Erika, "There's plenty enough of this toy to go around", and Charlie realises that the other woman was waiting for her, wanting to share the toy and the pleasure.  
The metal shifts, flows, bends, stretches, grows, presses into Charlie when she touches her pussy to Erika's, and neither woman can hold their gasp.


End file.
